


Selfmade Soulmates

by Fate_Camiswhil



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: AsuCagaForAthrunBirthday, F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Camiswhil/pseuds/Fate_Camiswhil
Summary: Cagalli has always been a hopeless romantic and as a proud member of the single since birth club, nothing could stop her from dreaming that ideal life with her wonderful future husband. And since she was a kid, she's been waiting for that one perfect moment to meet him. So when the time finally did come for her, it was everything she wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Athrun Zala
Kudos: 3





	Selfmade Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATHRUN ZALA, YOU BIG IDIOT! xD

Countless white feathers slowly float upwards into the sky, amber eyes slowly growing wide, reflecting each as they passed by. It was the most amazing thing she's ever seen in her entire life.

_That was the first time I saw him, my soulmate._

In this world, each person is born with purpose and providence. Along with all that comes, the other half of one's soul. Everyone knows about soulmates, it's something parents talk about at home and teachers discuss in schools. They say on the very first meeting, both of you will experience the so-called "Soul Meeting" phenomenon where you'll share a vision of being surrounded by floating white feathers as a tell-tale sign that the paired spiritual doves have finally found each other. [1]

Cagalli stares hard at the person she accidentally bumped into, picking himself up and dusting his pants. She grimaces.

_He looks like a girl._

The person in question has a crown of navy blue hair, deep emerald eyes, and a pale complexion matching his tall and sturdy figure. He glares at Cagalli and clicks his tongue, turning to walk away as if nothing happened.

"Hey, wait!" When Cagalli realizes she was being left behind, she immediately gathers her bearings and runs after him, pulling on the taller man's coat as she reaches him. "I'm sorry, but are you my soulmate?!"

The blue-haired guy turns to her and summons the angriest most condescending glare he could put on his face, pulling on his coat to be released. "The hell are you asking me?"

"Because I saw white feathers when we bumped into each other! Isn't that what they call Soul Meeting?" Cagalli suddenly feels the need to scratch her face in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't know, are you sure you aren't just hallucinating?" The bluenet utters in a deadpan.

"You didn't see it? You didn't feel time stopping and everyone disappearing?" Cagalli frowns, motioning her hand about.

"You're delusional, I didn't see or feel anything." The taller man sighs exasperatedly.

"But..." Cagalli shrinks into herself, shoulders slacking.

The blue-haired guy turns again to leave. "Besides, I already have a soulmate so what you're saying is impossible."

Cagalli stops at that, if that was true then she was wrong? So she didn't stop him this time, and just watches him disappear in the re-emerging crowd. She belatedly found a school brochure the blue-haired man probably dropped when they bumped. They were attending the same university.

_God, really? You'd give me someone like that? Ugh._

* * *

Cagalli doesn't know who to talk to. Her best friend, Lacus, is out-of-town with her boyfriend and Cagalli's half-brother, Kira. So when she gets on campus, she approaches the first person she finds.

Flay Allster, a somewhat friend who is currently painting her nails an obnoxious shade of red. "Ugh," She grunts, and doesn't even spare the blonde a glance.

Cagalli takes that as an invitation to sit down, they were just outside one of the cafes surrounding the university. "I think I just met my soulmate. I saw that vision everyone's talking about and it was just amazing! I didn't ever think that was going to happen to me." She then sighs, replaying the moment in her head. "But he wasn't what I was expecting, he was kinda rude too. And he denied seeing the feathers. He even told me he already has a soulmate. So, I don't know what to make of this."

Flay blows on her nails and fans them around to dry, furrowing her eyebrows at her. "Why are you talking to me?" [2]

"I mean, we're kinda like friends? Maybe," Cagalli shrugs.

"Not in any sense of the word," the redhead slowly shakes her head. "Honey, I'm just you're brother's ex. Now we just have a stupid class together."

"Well, Lacus is out-of-town with Kira, so..." Cagalli's eyes widen as she realizes she mentioned the taboo, she looks away nervously.

Flay just sneers, taking the opportunity Cagalli presented to vent. "You know we broke up after he met his soulmate, right? What makes you think I care about such a thing?"

"Exactly! I want to know what you think about it, because it seems my soulmate is just like you." Cagalli reasons with an excuse.

Flay sighs and leans back, taking a sip of her sugar-flavored beverage. "Honestly, sweetie, you don't have to do shit. He's your soulmate, he doesn't have a choice."

"Is that so?" Cagalli is taken aback a little, but she understands the logic.

"Yes, ugh. Now more importantly, doesn't this color look absolutely stunning on me?" Flay is smiling proudly now, showing off the bloody red color.

Cagalli looks at the freshly manicured nails. "You have gym next class."

Flay rolls her eyes. "I'm skipping, obviously."

"How do you even pass?" Cagalli is genuinely curious since she works hard for her grades.

Flay just smirks at her and flips her hair, standing from her seat. "I have to go now, I have a booty call at two."

"I thought you were dating Yzak?" Cagalli looks incredulous.

"He IS the booty call, duh!" Flay stomps off.

She is going to grow muscles on her eyeballs from rolling them too much, Cagalli thought as she watches the redhead leave. She thinks she needs better friends, so she picks up her phone for a call. "Hey, Miri. Where are you? Can we pig out?"

* * *

The next time Cagalli sees the guy was in the library, the bluenet immediately stands and packs his things the moment he notices her. He makes his exit and she follows him out.

"Wait! Uhm, blue-haired guy!" Cagalli catches him by the stairs.

"I don't want to talk about the same soulmate shit again, can't you understand that?" Athrun cuts her off, looking back at her with a glare. "And my name's Athrun, don't call me stupid things."

"Okay. Look, Athrun." Cagalli starts, vaguely aware that she might just piss the guy off again, but she'd risk it. This is important. "I just want to know why you even deny seeing those feathers, okay? I know you were lying about already having a soulmate."

"Because I really didn't see them, and even if I did, I'm not interested in you." Athrun turns to his back, taking a step to walk away. He doesn't deny he had been lying.

"But we're still soulmates!" Cagalli follows after him, walking two steps behind.

"Are you saying that it's okay even if we don't know each other?" Athrun stops and looks back at her again, crossing his arms.

"I'm not asking for an instant relationship! I just wanna get to know you because you're the partner of my soul. We can just be like friends or something?"

"What if I say I don't want to?"

"But why? Doesn't it mean anything to you that we're soulmates?" Cagalli is slowly falling into distress.

"No, it doesn't mean anything to me. I don't care about shit like that," Athrun turns to leave again, but Cagalli takes a stand in front of him.

"My parents weren't soulmates... that's why even though they already had a child they still divorced in the end." Cagalli looks down on her shoes, fingers toying with the hem of her shirt. "I was still a baby when my Mom found her soulmate and re-married. She also has a new family now. But as for my Dad..." The blonde-haired teen sighs, choosing to trail off before trying again. "Since I was a kid, I always thought I wouldn't be happy if I don't end up with my soulmate someday. That's why this is important for me, I waited my whole life for you!" Cagalli suddenly shouts to his face, but when the deadpan in his expression doesn't change, she continues. "I'll admit that you weren't what I was expecting, but I'm happy I was able to meet you. And I don't wanna waste this chance that won't come again."

"..."

"..."

"My parents were soulmates, that's why they got married..." Athrun pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "But you know, they didn't really love each other, ever. That's why I don't believe in soulmates, and frankly, I don't care about you. If you want to go through all this drama and stuff, you do it by yourself. Leave me out of it, this has nothing to do with me."

Athrun walks past her, and that was it. Cagalli couldn't find it in herself to go after him anymore, not after what she's heard.

* * *

Blondie doesn't approach Athrun anymore after that.

And Athrun would be lying if he says he doesn't expect the girl to relentlessly pester him about it. So, he is pleasantly surprised when she didn't come near him anymore, that or he's just a bit disappointed. It's been a good two weeks now and his soulmate has not approached him once. And there were a good couple of times they had to pass by each other on the hallway or the streets, but the girl has been acting as if he isn't even there. Not that he wanted her attention, he's also doing the same thing. And he gets it, she's reasonable enough to understand and he made himself pretty clear already.

Athrun is glad he's able to rid himself of such a troublesome matter sooner than later, and now that he knows who his soulmate is, all he has to do is avoid her, right? After all, he doesn't need a soulmate, he doesn't need a girlfriend, and he most certainly doesn't need that girl. Whatever her name is. He already has too many complications with his family that he doesn't need to add on another problem. He's good like this, he's fine by himself. He doesn't need anyone, he never did.

So, what is he doing here, sneaking glances at the blondie when she isn't looking? Nothing, really. He's just wondering why out of all the people in the world, he would get this blonde girl as a soulmate. Why would heaven and all of earth conspire to pair the two of them together? There is absolutely nothing special about blondie. Or is that already the best suit for him?

His parents didn't love each other, but _still_ they got married, _because_ they were soulmates. Did they seriously think they'd be happy together because of that basis alone? Even without any kind of love? Even without trying? As if the whole universe came together to assure that everything will fall perfectly into place just because you're soulmates? Did anyone honestly believe that? Did his parents believe that?

Well, if the world was working magic for you and your soulmate, and it still didn't work out, then maybe you were really doomed from and maybe even before the start. And in all honestly, he didn't think his parents could ever be happy. God, destiny, the entire outer space and beyond probably can't do anything to help them. Or his father, especially. He didn't deserve to be happy after all, he caused his mother so much grief and the only consolation that he ever got out of all this was that his father wasn't happy.

But did he want to be? Did they want to be happy together? Is that why they got married?

For the life of him, Athrun doesn't know. He couldn't tell. His parents are still civil with each other, but that's only on the surface he's sure. Still, what were they hoping to get out of it? In the end, nothing can change the fact that they got married and had a son, all because of a stupid hallucination that made them see floating white feathers the first time they touched. What the hell, right?

And now it's his turn. What is he trying to do? Does he want to give it a shot? He doesn't need, but does he want to be happy? If he goes along with it, is he going to be happy? With his soulmate? That didn't work for his parents, why should it work for him?

_"I waited my whole life for you!"_

Meeting his soulmate has never crossed his mind before, and now there she is, laughing loudly with her friends. She is what you would call a 'tomboy', with class. Feisty, and a bit sassy but laid back. A natural-born leader, smart and practical. But also kind and courteous with sunny bright smiles and positive energy. They were polar opposites, and would never get along he bet.

Still they are soulmates. So, does that make any difference? Or does that make all the difference?

He doesn't know. Should he find out?

"What the hell are you doing, Zala? You creep," a familiar voice says behind him.

Athrun turns to look at Yzak, glaring at him with arms crossed. "I was just trying to find a seat." They were in the cafeteria, it was lunch time.

"Just sit with us then," another familiar voice speaks from somewhere behind Yzak. It was Dearka, waving his hand from a distant table.

"Sure, thanks." Athrun sits himself in front of Dearka, and Yzak sits beside Dearka, still glaring.

"Mind explaining to us why you're stalking Cagalli?" Yzak doesn't beat around the bush.

"Cagalli?" Athrun has never heard the name before.

"That blonde girl you were drilling holes on with your eyes," Dearka grins, and makes suggestive motions with his eyebrows.

"I was just curious about her so I was watching her, that's all." Athrun tries to dismiss the topic and takes note of the name.

"And following her around? Sounds like stalking to me," Yzak presses on.

"I wasn't following her around," Athrun denies. It just so happens that they keep coming into each other's vicinity, like Fate. He frowns.

"That's not what Flay said," Yzak scoffs.

"Who's Flay?"

"My girlfriend, the redhead that's friends with Cagalli. She noticed you and told me about it." Yzak starts poking around his food.

Athrun sighs, relenting since there seems to be no getting out of this. "I'm Cagalli's soulmate, we recently met and I'm just curious about her."

"That was you? You're the soulmate they were talking about?" Dearka makes it too evident he's been a subject before.

"But didn't you already reject her?" Yzak questions with a confused frown.

"How the hell did you know that?" Athrun could figure but he didn't know what else to say.

"Flay told me, that Cagalli told her you refused to even be friends with her,"

"Well, she's not wrong," Athrun shrugs.

"So, what's the deal?" Yzak apparently wouldn't let this go.

"I'm just wondering why she's my soulmate, that's all." Athrun sighs, staring blankly at his food.

"What does it matter to you why that is? You already made it clear you didn't want her."

"I can't help it! I'm curious, that's all!" Athrun pinches the bridge of his nose, and mutters to himself. "Why do I have to be prosecuted like this? I haven't even done anything."

"Because you're not just curious, you're actually interested." Dearka concludes with a smirk, ignoring the latter part of Athrun's muttering.

Now it was Athrun's turn to glare, but not at Yzak. Still, he couldn't really deny it. He curses Dearka in his head.

"If you really don't want to have anything to do with her, I suggest you stop whatever this is you're doing and just get on with your life. Otherwise you'll only be playing along with the soulmate prophecy bullshit." Yzak advises, a lot calmer now than before.

"I know that, but you two really didn't have to get up on my face over this." Athrun grumbles.

"Well, my girlfriend said you were a creep so back off." Yzak resumes eating.

"Is she your soulmate?" Athrun couldn't help asking.

"No way in hell, do I look like a hopeless romantic to you?" Yzak looks at him like he's looking at some poo he accidentally stepped on.

"Does it matter if she's not your soulmate?" Athrun perfectly knew that was a landmine, but to hell with it.

"You fucker," Yzak resumes glaring at him. "Of course it matters, but I wouldn't expect you to know the difference because you don't have the balls."

Dearka snickers at the senseless argument. "Want to know something interesting, Athrun? Flay is actually Kira's ex, they broke up shortly after Kira and Lacus met."

"Dearka, you asshole." Yzak grits his teeth.

"What?" Athrun looks towards Yzak and then back at Dearka.

"So pretty much, she went through the same thing you did. Except now she's moved on and got with someone new." Dearka finishes as if he's known the whole story, which he probably did.

"But Lacus and I were just friends. It was an arranged marriage, that's why we were able to break it off without problems. I'm guessing it wasn't the same for the other side."

"Oh, man. I don't even know what to tell you." Dearka shakes his head.

"Shut up already, Dearka! Your soulmate broke up with you!" Yzak growled.

That was the first time Athrun saw Dearka looking shaken. "But we'll still end up together because we're soulmates so there!" The blond man then stands and stomps off.

"He broke up with his soulmate?" Athrun couldn't help getting curious.

"The brunette girl with Cagalli, her name's Miriallia. She agreed to date Dearka because they were soulmates, but then broke up with him because it wasn't working despite being soulmates. Flay told me there was a new guy courting her, so I'm trying to push Dearka to do something but he's an idiot. As usual."

"Does he have to do anything? They're already soulmates," Athrun says even though it goes against what he was hoping for in his case.

"You do realize this whole soulmate bullshit is just some extremely elaborate compatibility test right? Of course, they have to do something if they want to end up together, just like how there are people like you who are doing something so you don't end up together." [3]

"So wise, Yzak." Athrun tries to tease before getting serious. "If you meet your soulmate, would you break up?"

"You know there's no way I can say anything for sure," Yzak leans back and looks over towards Flay and Cagalli's table. "But we're together right now because we choose to be. We don't need forever."

For some reason Athrun started feeling silly, why was he so needy for reassurance? There was never a guarantee, for anything. Even if you get together with your soulmate today, and be happy, who's to say you wouldn't die the next day?

Ultimately, it's all about what you decide to do at the present moment. As they say, there's no such thing as a happy ending, just stories that haven't finished yet. And you'll be crying whatever happens. So why not be happy in the present? We're not promised forever, or tomorrow, just now. It's all we have, and it's slipping away.

* * *

The next time Athrun sees Cagalli, she was being cornered by a purple-haired man in an alley outside a nearby pub.

He stops near the opening, deciding whether to interfere. Cagalli looked pretty capable of taking care of herself, but that man was a good head taller, leering down on her with a wicked smirk. It was unsettling.

Suddenly, Cagalli wraps her arms around his neck, saying things Athrun couldn't hear from where he was. And just when Athrun thought she would kiss him, Cagalli knees the man on the crotch as hard as it looks. The purple-haired man immediately fainted.

Cagalli kicked him on his side a few times for good measure, muttering what seems to be curses under her breath. Then she stomps away, towards Athrun's location.

He tries to play it cool, leaning his back on the wall. "That looked painful, but I'm glad you were able to defend yourself."

Cagalli stops when she reaches the alley's opening, where Athrun stood. "What? I'm not invisible now?"

"I can't ignore a girl in trouble now, can I?"

"I believe that's exactly what you did, Mister Gentleman. Seeing as you didn't do shit."

"Well, you already knocked him out before I could do anything."

"If I wasn't your soulmate, you would've immediately come to help me, wouldn't you?" Cagalli glowers at him. "That says a lot." She walks past him in dismissal.

"Wait!" Athrun grabs her hand without thinking. And suddenly, there were white feathers everywhere.

Cagalli snatches her hand back, glaring at him. "You fucker!"

"I'm sorry!" Athrun apologizes in panic. That was weird. He thought the feathers only come out once, just the first touch. "I realize I'm in the wrong. I'm sorry for being mean, and rude, and all the bad things I said. I didn't mean them. I just don't want the whole soulmate thing."

"So what do you want?"

Athrun is taken aback. He doesn't actually know what he wants from her. He just apologized because he felt bad. "Uhmmm, can we talk?"

Cagalli is too tempted to retort that they're talking right now, but then she's also curious.

They move into a nearby café, sitting themselves by the corner window.

"So what were you doing over there? Isn't it too early to go drinking?" Athrun starts, trying to be casual.

"I was trying to lose my virginity, didn't know what I was saving it for." Cagalli answers looking over the menu.

Athrun looked shocked for a moment, coughing as he tries to divert the conversation. "I'm guessing you were with your friends, Miriallia and Flay?"

"How'd you know that?" Cagalli raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yzak and Dearka talked about them," Athrun looks away, not wanting to talk about how Yzak approached him because he was acting like a stalker.

"So you must've heard their stories, those two pairs?"

"Even with Kira and Lacus, yes." Athrun admits.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Cagalli doesn't really want to talk about other people's relationships right now.

Athrun heaves a deep breath, and looks her square in the eyes. "If we get involved, will we be happy?"

Cagalli frowns in confusion. "Isn't that up to us?"

"But we don't even know each other,"

"That's why we should get to know each other,"

"Are you sure you want to be with me?"

"I don't know that yet, I want to find out."

"So what's so special about the soulmate connection? This sounds like normal dating."

"This looks normal to you?" Cagalli grabs his hand resting on the table, and instantly, white feathers surrounded them. She then releases him and starts poking the back of his hand as if it was a light switch that turned the feathers on and off again.

"Stop it," Athrun swiped his hand away. "I'm being serious here."

"Geez, dude. I don't know, this is the first time I've had a soulmate." Cagalli rolls her eyes, turning to look out the window. "It would be good if I can get another though."

"Is that possible?"

"No, of course not. I don't know. Soulmates are supposed to be ultimate, but not everyone finds theirs. It doesn't always work out either." Cagalli huffs, slouching back on her seat.

"Then what's the sense of it?" Athrun really couldn't understand.

"A chance." Cagalli sighs and then shrugs helplessly. "It's a chance, Athrun." _To be happy forever._ But she doesn't say that. It was just what everybody hopes for, the best possible chance in all existing lifetimes.

Athrun seems to be brooding over what she said in his mind. She can't figure out what he's thinking, but putting themselves in comparison to the relationships of their friends, she thinks she can understand even a little.

"Fine then." Athrun opens his eyes and stares into her. "Let's see how far this chance would take us."

* * *

Cagalli and Athrun start hanging out after that, getting to know each other and spending as much time together as possible. They would each lunch together, by themselves or with their friends. And wait for each other to go home, talking about their hobbies and interests, or their friends' relationships. Everything and anything they could think of really.

But they never talked about being soulmates again. What will be will be.

The bell rang signaling the end of another day, Cagalli fixes her things and hurriedly runs out the door. For some reason, Athrun always beats her at the gates, always the one waiting for her so they could go home together, or go somewhere. Today is no exception. And she's honestly starting to wonder if the guy actually skips classes, she wouldn't be surprised, but it's not like she's memorized his schedule either anyway.

"Wanna come over to my place? We can play that game I was telling you about, I kinda wanna try it co-op." Cagalli asks casually, as they walk side by side on the long way home.

"Sure, I don't wanna go home yet," Athrun answers with his usual expression.

"You never wanna go home, no matter how late it gets," Cagalli notes.

"There's nothing there, it's boring." Athrun says simply, reminding her that he lives alone.

Cagalli hums in response and they fall in silence, at ease and comfortable.

Suddenly, they feel the backs of their hands brushing accidentally. Cagalli jolts and looks towards Athrun to apologize, when a stray white feather makes it into her view. She stops and starts looking around them, but their surrounding was normal, just another street in town. She silently releases a breath she didn't know she was holding, a sort of heavy disappointment sinking into the depths of her gut.

Athrun just watches her. He knew what Cagalli was looking for. He saw it too, brief and fleeting, but it was there. It happened again, that vision of white feathers.

Cagalli turns to him and stares, before slowly lifting a hand to scratch her cheek, chuckling sheepishly to herself. Then she walks ahead as if nothing happened, as if she didn't see anything, because they both know there was no use talking about it anymore. Neither of them wants to go in circles or argue, and they were already sort of friends. They were good just like that for now. Neither was going to push it, they didn't need to rush.

Athrun knows that. Heck, he was the one who started it. And yet. He didn't even notice himself when he starts moving again, running up to Cagalli and taking hold of her hand.

Cagalli's eyes go comically wide, turning to him so fast she swears she almost broke her neck. The tips of Athrun's ears were red, but he didn't say anything, just staring straight ahead. Cagalli didn't say anything either, slowly turning forward, and her eyes widen again.

It was raining white feathers.

And they walk home hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> AN: The original story of this was entitled "Soul Meets Soul", which is like a pun for "boy meets girl" stories because it's about two guys who turned out to be soulmates. There are currently five different versions from five different fandoms. But I couldn't give this one the same title because obviously Cagalli and Athrun are het. Anyway, I just wanted to close this with one of my favorite gems from the original that didn't work for this.
> 
> "Being soulmates is about paired souls finding each other, it's not called 'boymate' or 'girlmate' for a reason. Gender has absolutely nothing to do with it."
> 
> Fic Facts:  
> 1.) The "Soul Meeting" phenomenon is inspired by Twelve's synesthesia from Zankyou no Terror.  
> 2.) I'm sorry if y'all hate Flay, but she's my Chanel Oberlin.  
> 3.) Please notice how Flay and Yzak's advice are opposites. And Cagalli didn't listen, but Athrun did.
> 
> — Lynx  
> 20201029
> 
> Please review! Thanks~!
> 
> Also, join the AsuCaga Forever group on Facebook!


End file.
